The Rogue
by A.K.A.TINY
Summary: My eyes flashed as I tried not to smirk. I wasn't in the system so they didn't know everything about me. I wasn't one of the catalogued humans. I was one of the rogues without a number. I was the last free human...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one shot that I wrote before I started my other story Six feet deep and smiling. I don't think I'll continue this. Although, if I do it'll be some time in the far future when I have completed the stories I have going at the moment.**

**This it set in a world where Vampires have taken over and humans are catalogued and given numbers like sheep. Bella is a Rogue human. One of the only humans left surviving in the wild that hasn't been captured by the vampires and catalogued like every other of her kind. This happens after she is captured.**

**Hope you enjoy reading and please tell me what you thing afterwards.**

**T**

**ps: In this one shot Jasper over throws maria and takes over her army becoming General While Peter take on the role of his secound the Major  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A rogue is a vagrant person who wanders from place to place. Like a drifter, a rogue is an independent person who rejects conventional rules of society in favor of following their own personal goals and values.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I sighed shakily as I sat on the metal bench. I ran my hand through my hair as I stroked Lucas as he sat in front of me in his wolf form with my other hand. He had pitch black fur and had red eyes when he was in his wolf form. He growled when the cell door opened as I looked up to see who it was. I stood with my feet shoulder width apart and my hands behind my back with my gaze on the floor as the four vampires walked inside towards me. Every human had to stand the same when a high ranking vampire came into the room. Two of the guys walking inside where of the highest ranking I'd ever met at General and Major while the others were just part of the police force and far lower in authority.<p>

"What's her name?" I heard a deep voice ask with a southern lilt to his voice. He was the Major I guessed since his voice radiated power and Authority. Although I knew he wasn't the General cause he wasn't who'd entered first.

"Her name is unknown sir" one of the officers said quickly. My eyes flashed as I tried not to smirk. I wasn't in the system so they didn't know everything about me. I wasn't one of the catalogued humans. I was one of the rogues without a number. I was the last free human.

"What's her number then?" the major asked again irritation seeping into his word.

"S...She has no number or mark sir" the officer stuttered out as Lucas watched them intently. Black boots appeared in the spot I was staring at on the floor causing me to instantly look up. A man covered in scars with shaggy slightly curly blonde hair and piercing red eyes was staring at me intently. I was well a where how wild and deadly my eyes looked since I'd heard the officers outside my cell discussing them.

"What's your name girl?" he said his voice deep and melodic yet deadly and dangerous. His voice was slightly hypnotic. Lucas growled and pressed against my leg more shaking me from my daze. He didn't like this vampire at all especially since he was the general.

My gaze flickered over to the two officers who where staring intently at me waiting for an answer before returning back to him. I wouldn't speak with them in the room. He nodded slowly realising what I was asking quietly, before dismissing the two officers.

"My name is Isabella Marie Lucia Swann" I said slowly scratching the top of Lucas's head to try and calm him when they hissed slightly.

"I am the last of my family and the last of the Rogues" I said before dropping down to my knees to comfort Lucas.

"What about him?" The major asked nodding in Lucas's direction as the General analysed me silently. I sighed sadly before answering.

"His name is Lucas Major and he is the last of his kind. He's and orphan like myself" I said sadly as Lucas whimpered slightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him gently.

"you've been out there all this time how have you not been captured sooner Darlin'" The major asked kneeling down in front of me when I pulled away from Lucas.

"We all have our hidden secrets Major" I said softly looking down at my hands.

"The girl of shadows" The General muttered, speaking for the first time, making me shoot up on to my feet in seconds. I glared at him.

"What did you say?" I hissed as Lucas growled from beside me. The General smirked at me as he stepped forward towards me.

"You're the girl of Shadows. The last of her powerful Family and the last unchained and Catalogued of her own race. I've heard about you." He said as he started circling me. I kept my face blank as he kept talking. The Major stood by the door watching me intently as the general circled me.

"You're quite a skilled fighter as well having taken down several vampires' and humans who have got too close. But that's not the end of it is it?" he said stopping in front of me once again looking at me with a raised eye brow. I glared at him unwilling to bow down to him vampire or not.

"I did what I did to survive" I hissed at him as recognition flittered in his eyes before they turned cold again.

"And in doing so earned yourself a title amongst our kind" The major said rejoining the conversation. My gaze snapped to him as I sensed the Generals presence behind me. Lucas growled uneasily as I felt the General place his hands on either side of my waist. I tilted my head back to look at him as I felt his cool breath against my neck. My eyes met his as I recognised the look in his eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes as Lucas tattooed himself back onto my skin. The General's chest rumbled in a rough purr as I leaned into his chest. His arms came around my waist and held me tightly as I felt his razor sharp teeth sink into the nape of my neck.

"Welcome to eternity my Goddess of war" I heard the God of war and General say softly as I felt the fire burn in my veins…

**A/N: Love it or hate it either way please tell me what you think  
>T<strong>


	2. Author note! Please read! Important!

**A/N: Well,  
>I just want to thank everyone who reviewed this I didn't think this would get many reviews but I was proved wrong. And well…some of you have asked for me to continue this and after much debate and persuasion from friends.<br>I am going to continue this. Even though I have three stories on the go already.  
>Although it may take a while for me to post it since I have a lot of exams to revise for and my other stories to finish.<br>It will be posted in the next couple of days under a new story with the Title as Born to survive if you want to check it out.  
>A.K.<strong>


End file.
